monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lord Loss/Discussion of the Week: Brute Wyverns
Welcome to Discussion of the Week: Brute Wyverns! Feels like the first DotW I've done in ages. Probably because it is. Anyway, Brute Wyverns are cool, let's look at them this week! Barroth The first Brute Wyvern all of us faced (I don't think it's possible to fight Uragaan first, even online, but I could be wrong). I really like how Barroth's very well adapted to his area, and his design is certainly very interesting for a theropod. The colour scheme is quite bland though. Jade Barroth Great example of Subspecies, really like his colour scheme, and he's got a couple of cool new attacks. Thumbs up! Uragaan I'm a bit torn on Uragaan; a rock Wyvern living in the Volcano reminded me a bit too strongly of Gravios (especially with the same gas-expulsion attack). Plus I found his chin comical. I do think the wheeling concept was a nice original idea though, and cleverly implemented (it only works in the Volcano because of all the smooth surfaces). Uragaan Subspecies The epitome of 'meh' for me; nice colour scheme perhaps, but same area, essentially the same attacks, except now he has an annoying status element to inflict as well. Yay? Duramboros Now, I like Duramboros. It's nice to see a herbivore for a change amongst the big proper monster groups, and again the design is quite inventive for something confined to basically a T-rex skeleton. Moss on the back and the mushroom on the tail are lovely touches. Fairly unusual and unique fight as well, considering his ability to attack with head and tail. Rust Duramboros 400px|center Doesn't exactly blow me away with excitement. A very middle-of-the-road sub IMO; nice that he's in a new area, inflicting Muddy is cool I guess, but he really does just move and act like a re-painted Duramboros. At least, as far as I can glean from Youtube videos. Deviljho Ohoho boy. I love Deviljho, one of my favourite monsters. The fight is so much fun; you really feel like you're fighting a giant, hulking monster, that could bite you in half if you make one mistake. The gimmick of turning up unannounced in High Rank Quests was genius (and then messed up in P3) and it's great how he eats almost anything to regain stamina. On further analysis, his design isn't great - very straight-forward dinosaur-esque monster, pretty mono-chrome. Scars and teeth are cool though. Brachydios I'm torn on Brachydios as well. I think the soundtrack and the fight itself are absolutely great; he's very agile, keeps you on your toes, and can hit very hard. Plus he has a wide array of moves, is unusual in focusing on arm-based attacks, and the slime gives him something unique. On the other hand, the colour scheme and the horn both look really stupid, and his weapons are crazy overpowered. Oh well. Abiorugu Erm... it's very hard to go wrong with something so similar to Deviljho - and the design is just as good, I like the headcrest and spinal plates, and love the heavier emphasis on the tail. Unfortunately, he does have a few moves very obviously copy and pasted (although again so does most of the group) which makes it a bit jarring. Having said that the 'sweep hunters up into the air, launch firey explosion from mouth' attack is probably one of the coolest attacks I've ever seen. Questions *Comment below to tell me your favourite/least favourite/any you want to see back in future. Category:Blog posts